Sakura Badass Haruno
by LadyAnime18
Summary: Sakura is not only comfortable with herself she is comfortable with her fighting and her current life style. Everything changed in a instant just from a act of love. Now she will show the world not to mess with her. She also thinks she is invincible. Will she keep her old friends that will help her or make new ones that help her? Lemons will be in this story. Modern Au [SakuMuti].
1. Chapter 1

AN: So while I am waiting for my editor to become less busy, I decided I will write a different story till then please enjoy this story and please review! I want criticism or encouragement for this story!

Ps. If you already don't know anything in _Italic writing_ is Sakura's thoughts.

 **I do not own Naruto!**

I woke up to a loud buzzing sound in my ear. "Ugh! Why can't I get some decent sleep?" I mumbled to myself and smack the alarm clock off. I rubbed my eyes to make my sight more clear. Only after I finished I noticed the time. In bright neon red lights the clock read seven am. "Shit!" I shot up out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. _Well now I don't have time for a shower, but atleast I can at least look some what decent._ I quickly brushed down my birds nest of supposed pink hair. _I swear no matter how much I can love my hair for being pink, it loves to make me think I should get a buzzcut._

I quickly brushed my teeth then applied some eyeliner and pink lip gloss. I then ran back to my room and rummaged through my closet. _Where is it! I know I took it out last night!_ _There it is!_ I grabbed my favorite band tee. I threw it on quickly with some torn skinny jeans and some what worn out converse. I turned and looked at the clock on my night stand. _SHIT! I can not be late on the first day!_ I grabbed my bag and bolted out the front door completely forgetting about eating a light breakfast.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud blonde boy yelled while running towards me I stopped so he can catch up. "Naruto! You woke up late to?" I asked him while reaching for his hand. Once I felt his warm hand in mine I took off running with him right next to me. "Sakura we will never get there on time with how you are moving!" Naruto said with a small chuckle. I just turned to glare at him. He suddenly stopped and held my hand tight so I wouldn't leave without him. _Now what is he doing?! We don't have time for this!_

Naruto just bent down almost like he was trying to do a squat. "Naruto! We don't have time for this! Come on get up so we can go!". He just looked up at me and smiled his mila-watt smile. "Get on! I can run faster than you and we can get there on time with you on my back" He beamed. _Well I can't argue with his logic. Yea of course he can run faster than me but I am catching up._ Naruto looked at the confused expression I wore on my face and started to laugh."Hurry up Sakura-chan, with you standing there we will be late!" After he said that I took his bag and held it while I climbed onto his back.

Once Naruto secured me on his back he took off. _Great now my hair is going to be even more messed up. Oh well Ino will probably fix it anyways._ After a few minutes of running we finally reached Konoha high. "Dobe" Sasuke sneared. "Teme" Naruto beamed. Sasuke still had his stoic expression on his face while leaning on the front gate of the school. _Aw how cute Sasuke waited for us_. "Okay Naruto you can let me down now so we can get to our classes." I whispered in his ear. Naruto just turned his head slightly and that is when I saw his mischievous grin. _Oh no! It's only the first day being a high school student and he is already going to make a scene._ "Sasuke!" I yelled and reached for him but Naruto just ran past him.

While Naruto ran to the auditorium with me on his back I noticed how many confused stares we got. _Finally we are here now I will show Naruto never pull a stunt like that again unless I am in on it!_ Naruto stopped and loosened his grip which was his mistake. I quickly climbed off of him and punched him hard on his head. "Naruto you idiot! Now there will be a bunch of rumors about us already!" I yelled. When Sasuke finally caught up to us he only chuckled at Naruto rubbing his head. "Come on before you guys really make us late" I audibly sighed and helped Naruto up. _Us three will take this school by storm and leave our legacies!_ We walked into the auditorium and took seats.

XXX

After a couple hours of boring school rules and how us freshman should act we finally got to go to our classes. To my surprise Naruto was in the same class with Sasuke and I. _This will be easier to take over than I thought. We shall be known as the cool freshman from class 1-1!_ "Hey forehead!" Ino yelled with a smile on her face all the while walking into the classroom."What do you want pig?". Ino smile only got more vicious "Well I heard a certain pink haired sure made an entrance today and caught the eye of a few upperclassmen" Ino slowly made her way to a seat right in front of me. I got flicked on the forehead which broke me out of my shocked trance. "Hey?!" I glared at Sasuke as he took a seat to my left. "You idiot!" Sasuke said in annoyance.

 _What did I do?! I did nothing! It was all Naruto and his childish ways!_ I turned to my head to a loud sigh and Shikamaru walked in "So troublesome" he mumbled. Right after he walked in Naruto came bolting in the room and ran to the empty seat to my right. "SAKURA!" he gasped for air while I plugged my ears. "Naruto lower your voice!" I hissed at him. He quickly calmed down. "Sorry" he said while rubbing the back of his head."It's just that there is quite a few men looking for us." He said with nervousness. _What has got Naruto all shaking up? So what if a few guys are looking for us. It's not like we can't fight for ourselves._ "So? You act like we can't take care of them if they attack us" I mumbled. "And that is why you are an idiot." Sasuke intervened. I turned and glared hard at him which didn't affect him. "It's the Akatsuki that is looking for you" He finished. _WHAT!_ "Naruto! What did you do?!" I screamed.

I heard a roaring girly laughter coming from in front of me. _Oh yeah Ino is still here maybe she will know what is going on._ I looked at Ino and calmly said "Ino if you have something to share that we do not know then please leave this to us". It only made her laugh more by now she was clutching her sides and almost off the chair. Shikamaru stepped in and fixed Ino in her seat. _Shika! He will definitely know what is going on!_ "Hey Shika" I purred. _Yeah I know flirting doesn't affect him but it was still fun to do._ "Shika you got to help us! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Naruto basically yelled again. "Naruto!" I hissed while Shikamaru sighed. "You guys are so troublesome. Here I thought I can finally get a normal school year."

"Hey!" Ino and Naruto yelled at the same time. _Sasuke is just listening to everything not saying anything_. _I guess that means he doesn't know what is going on even though his brother is in the Akatsuki._ "Shika if you know anything please tell Naruto and I" I asked. "Hey what about me?!" Ino screeched. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "You did NOT hear this from me!" he glared at Ino to make sure she got it. We all leaned in towards Shikamaru so he could not run away from this and us. Naruto grabbed his shoulder for insurance. "Well since the Akatsuki heard about you three before even coming here they decided to keep an eye on you guys, and make sure you didn't cause problems when you got here"

 _What does he mean by problems? We just stood up for ourselves and people weaker than us! How the hell is that causing problems?!_ "What do you mean by problems?" Sasuke asked keeping the same monotone voice which caused me to roll my eyes. "Problems as in starting unnecessary trouble.". "Okay class in your seats! So we can get this over with!" A booming voice cut in. _That voice sounds awfully familiar._ The students sat down and waited. When the teacher walked in and I noticed the silver hair I went into shock. _Kakashi-sensei? What is he doing here?!_ Apparently I wasn't the only one in shock Sasuke and Naruto were also in shock. "Oh well I see I have my favorite students again." Kakashi said playfully which snapped all three of us out our trance. "Tch" Sasuke said while looking out the window.

XXX

 _Finally we get away from Kaka-Sensei. Oh boy if he heard me call him that we would have ended up "sparring"again._ I sighed while walking in between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just looked at me "You-". "Hey you three! Stop!" I turned to look who called us out and went into shock again but this time it was seeing such a handsome face. _Wow! would you look at all those piercings! Why would he want to cover his handsome face?_ This time my train of thought ended when I saw Sasuke stiffen "Naruto, get Sakura and go to spot 3" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. _What is going on?_ Before I can say it outloud the handsome redhead started walking towards us. That is when Naruto picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and took off faster than he usually ran. Sasuke was right next to Naruto. "Naruto!" I yelled trying to get off of him but he just held me tighter around my lower back.

Sasuke turned on a different corridor. "Sakura do not scream or hit at me please, We will explain what happened in spot 3" Naruto said softly. _Aw Naruto can sure be sweet sometimes_. I looked up and saw the redhead running after us. "Naruto I promise I will not scream or hit you, but we need an escape route cause he is right behind us". Naruto then turned and did Sasuke's signature 'tsk'. _That means he has no plan on how to get out._ I quickly looked around and saw an open window coming up. _We are on the second floor, The fall won't be bad for both of us if he was not holding me._ "Naruto the window coming up, it won't be bad if you let me go. You can pick me up again after" I told him to which he only nodded.

Naruto threw me out the window and right after threw himself after "Sorry Sakura-chan!" I heard him yell. I twisted in the air and landed on my feet only to do a roll to get out of Naruto's way. Seconds after Naruto landed and rolled near me only to scoop me back up and take off running again. I looked up to the window we just jumped out of and saw the red head boy look pissed off. _I hope this doesn't count as starting problems. I want to stay away from the Akatsuki as long as I can._ Naruto ran into another building which held the gym. He started to run towards the gym but stopped once he saw Sasuke 'talking' to two of our seniors. _He looks pissed. We better stop this before anything happens._

"Naruto" I whispered only for him to nod and put me down. We walked up to Sasuke only for the two seniors to look down on us. ' _Tsk' Who do they think they are looking to like that?!_ "Teme, what a surprise. These you new friends?" Naruto quipped. I only watched as a group of three sophomores walked towards us. _Great so much for keeping low for a couple weeks._ The group of sophomores stopped to watch us. "Naruto, Sasuke remember spot three now" I muttered. "Where do you think I was going?! These-" Sasuke stopped to glare at the two seniors. "Won't let us go pass" he finished. _Oh so they wanted to treat us like that?! My boys and me?! Well we will just have to show them who they decided to mess with!_

I stepped backwards towards the sophomores and Naruto soon followed once he saw I wasn't next to him. The sophomores just watched us, taking in everything they saw us do. "Teme" Naruto encouraged. "Sasuke just make it quick before we get caught." I mumbled. "Hn" was all he said before he went to block the guys kick with his own kick. They never met each other, one of the sophomores was in the middle of them holding their legs. _What?! When the hell did he get there?!_ I looked to Naruto and saw his eyes like big from shock. "I thought the plan was to lay low?" A husky voice cut in. I turned to look at the boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes. _Well atleast my eyes aren't the only weird ones._ "But they were going to fight!" I turned to the voice and saw a guy with a green jumpsuit and really bushy brows. _Oh my god! I hope Ino never mets him. I would feel bad for him. Wait!_

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "I am TenTen, this is Neji and that is Rock Lee" The girl with twin buns on her head said. "Call me Hyuuga, And it is only proper for you to give us your guys names in return" Neji said stoically. "Naruto" I pointed to the blonde boy who was still staring at Lee holding Sasuke's and the other guys leg. "That is Sasuke and I am Sakura". "Can you let go of my leg?" Sasuke asked. Lee let go but stayed between them. _Oh shit we need to go, I am sure that guy will find us soon._ "Sasuke, Naruto. Come on we can just move past them. I have a feeling that guy will be here soon." I said while grabbing Naruto by his arm and pulling him past the two seniors and into the gym. Sasuke was right behind us but he wasn't the only one. "Sakura-chan! My what a lovely name you have it fits your flower of youth!"

 _Flower of youth? What the hell was up with this guy?_. We did not go to our spot since we did not want them to see it. "Naruto how did you escape?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was out of it only Kami knows what he is thinking about now. "Well he kinda ran into a corridor he didn't know so we jumped out the second story window." I explained only to get shocked looks from Neji and TenTen. While Lee was just looking at me like I was a god, which only sent shivers down my spine. "So care to explain why we ran from that guy? I'm pretty sure us three could hav-". "No we wouldn't have and because he is the leader of Akatsuki" Sasuke interrupted. My jaw hung up which seemed to bring Naruto back down to earth. Neji, TenTen and Lee were just as shocked as I was

 _The leader of Akatsuki was chasing us?! Now we are so dead! They probably went to Ino since she can't keep her big mouth shut! We have to leave and keep moving so we won't get caught!_ I started going through escape routes in my head if we were to get caught. "What does he want from you guys?" Lee asked. "Sasuke we have to move! Now! He saw which building we went into!" I yelled in panic. "Hn" was his reply so I pulled Naruto to leave. "Wait?! We will accompany you so you can escape. But please inform us why you are running from him." Neji practically yelled which surprised TenTen. "That's the thing we do not know what he wants from us. We were informed earlier that the Akatsuki is looking for us and we don't plan on finding out what he wants". _Okay now it was my turn to be shocked. That is the most Sasuke said to other people besides Naruto and I._

"We can not go back to our lockers till we know for sure they have left the building. Naruto and Sasuke I think it is best if you two stayed the night at my house for a few days and till we know what they want Sasuke you will stay with one of us." I told them my hasty plan but they had agreed. "Sakura-chan! May I stay with such a youthful flower till this blows over?!" Lee asked excitedly while walking on his hands. TenTen just pushed him "Lee we do not know them and Neji we should leave them be the Akatsuki will probably come after us as well if we try to help them!" TenTen pleaded. Neji just denied the idea of leaving us alone. So Lee jumped in the air with a fist raised high. TenTen looked defeated but said nothing more.

 _Why are they following us? It's so weird we don't even know them!_ Naruto seemed to know what I was thinking like always. "Wanna ditch every one and go to our place and spar?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded which Naruto crouched over and I climbed onto his back. He took off like he was running from that leader guy again which made me laugh as we ran passed a confused Sasuke. "Hurry Naruto before Sasuke figures out with left him with those weird people." I whispered in his ear. Naruto grew a mischievous grin and took his speed even faster.

After a few minutes of running Naruto finally put me down and started panting. "Jeez Sakura You get heavier every day". I could feel my eye twitch as I punched him hard on the top of his head. "What was that Naruto?!". He backed up and started to sputter out apologizes. "Sakura I was only kidding. You know you will always look gorgeous and weigh nothing to me!" He yelled while panicking. I could only laugh at how worked up he gets. _Of Course I know what you think of me Naruto, how can I not when you tell me every day!But I still have to punish you for saying it in the first place!_ "Just you wait till we get to our spot Naruto then I won't be so easy than! Now get up and lets go before Sasuke finds us!" He nodded and got back up and we started walking to our favorite place to spar.

XXX

We walked up to Naruto's house and as we walked up to the door I noticed something coming towards us. I shoved Naruto out the way and pushed myself back and heard as a ninja star whiz past. "Sakura what the hell?!" Naruto yelled while picking himself up. "Oh its just you two" a firm voice said. I turned towards Naruto and glared at him. "Naruto! What is he doing here! I do not want to be around him!" I yelled while pointing to the man. "Sakura-chan! I swear I did not know he was going to be here!" Naruto pleaded. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Naruto I thought you wouldn't bring me here when he was visiting?!"

 **AN: My chapters will probably be shorter than this one, just so that this story can continue for a bit and I can also get them out faster to you. Please Review! Let me know what you guys think and if it is worth it to continue!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is for round 2! Please review. I want criticism and encouragement for this story. Enjoy this new chapter.

Remember **I do not own Naruto!**

"Sakura-chan! I swear I did not know he was going to be here!" Naruto pleading. "If I did you know I would never have brought you". The blonde looked like he was defeated with some anger. I sighed, _Of course I know that Naruto._ I walked over to Naruto and hugged him "I'm sorry. Of course I know you wouldn't. But just know if he tries anything I will not hold back." I whispered into Naruto's ear. "I didn't think you would". "Well if this is going to go further can I use it for my next book?" Jiraiya said suggestively. "Ero-sensei! That is enough otherwise you can spar with her right now." Naruto suggested while releasing the hug. _At times like these Naruto seems so mature and handsome._

 _Wait what?! What did I just think Naruto as handsome?! Screw these hormones!_ Jiraiya looked like he was debating it. "You know Shishou taught me well. She thinks I am on my way on surpassing her strength." I said with a sly smirk. Jiraiya looked shocked and just shook his head. "Well that is because we are getting older." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Naruto gulped as he saw me jump forward and punch Jiraiya in the gut. "Wait till I tell Shishou what you said, Your death will not be on my hands" I said with a teasing tone. Jiraiya flew back a few feet before he caught himself and stood up. "Well it was nice talking to you kiddos again but I have to go buy a lot of sake now" Jiraiya said with a wave, than he was gone.

"Are you really going to tell baa-chan?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head. "Of course not, well at least not yet. I will use it for blackmail for a bit". "Sakura-chan you sure can be evil sometimes." Naruto whispered. "What was that Naruto?!" I spun around and walked up to him. "Ummm nothing, I didn't say anything Sakura" Naruto gulped. "That is what I thought" I said with a sweet smile. "Well Naruto lets start so that after you can pack and we can met Sasuke at my house". Naruto just nodded and took a defensive stance.

I tied up my pink hair and put on a headband to keep my bangs out my face. "Ready" I stated then got into a defensive stance also. _We will finally see who is stronger! Cha!_ I ran towards Naruto and just waited for him to move so I can like I predicted Naruto moved last second. He got caught in one of my kicks, it made him roll back a few feet till he set himself straight. "Sakura! Not fair I was not expecting you to use your full strength right away!" Naruto whined and ran towards me. "Naruto quit whining and just attack already!". Naruto just smirked and started to use his speed to make it seem like there was multiple Narutos. _Shit! I forgot how fast he can move!_ I barely dodged the right hook that was aimed for my face. _Okay so we are doing face shots in this spar._ I smirked at my thought and fell to the floor dodging another right hook.

 _I know he likes to favor his right hand in fights so if I can disable is right side it should be easier for me._ Naruto was not letting me get on the offense. I found an opening to his ribs and I did a quick jab to his left side which pushed him back a bit. I ran towards him and tried to punch him in his left side again but he did a barrel roll. When Naruto stood up I was right by him and punched him in his left side again but with more force. Naruto grabbed his left side a skidded to a halt. When he looked up I was right by him again and pinched a nerve on his right side. "Sakura! That is not fair!" Naruto yelled as his right arm went limp. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I will fix it later" I said teasingly with a wink.

Naruto looked at me in shock but he was slowly moving towards me. I noticed last second on how close he came to be. Naruto threw a left jab which hit me the left side of my ribs. I flew back a bit. I felt the pain hit when I bounced off the ground. My feet started to move on their own and fixed me up right. I winced and grabbed ahold of my left side. I saw Naruto running towards me so I bit my tongue hard enough to bleed. When Naruto was close enough I coughed and let the blood spill out a bit. "Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to hurt you so much! I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry!" Naruto rushed to my side after he said that. Once The blonde knucklehead was right besides me I put him in a headlock. "I know for a fact you were taught better than that, to fall for such a simple trick."

"Sakura! That was definitely cheating now!" Naruto said while trying to wiggle out. I just put a bit more pressure on him "Concede Naruto." "You already know I don't give up that easily" Naruto said while he elbowed my stomach and slipped out of my hold. We sparred for a couple hours mainly blocking each others attacks. We both got a few good hits in but I got more than him. "Naruto we should stop it is already getting dark out and Sasuke is probably pissed waiting for us.". "So do you concede?" the blonde boy asked. "Yeah, sure Naruto. But we do need to hurry up and pack your things and get to my house." Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"I have medical supplies at my house so I can fix you up there alright?" I asked/told Naruto. Naruto just ignored my statement and threw everything into a couple bags. He tossed me a bag "Okay done now lets go before teme gets more mad." I just laughed and walked out of his house. Naruto grabbed his keys and locked the doors and walked besides me. "I hope he isn't too mad. If he is I am blaming you" I told Naruto. "That is fine, plus we shouldn't take that long to get to your house. Remember it is only a few blocks away." I just rolled my eyes and picked up my pace. "Of course how can I forget when you remind me every single day?". "Hey Sakura how you are you going to fix my pinched nerve?" Naruto asked while wiggling his non useable arm. I just smiled at him.

"Tsk, I should have know you two would ditch me!" Sasuke said aggravated. My smile disappeared. I spotted his bags on the ground next to him. "You know you could have gone inside Sasuke.". Sasuke just ignored me and looked at Naruto. _Who does he think he is?! Ignoring me like that! Tsk I will show him soon._ "Dobe why is she carrying bags? You should be carrying your own things" Naruto just wiggled his limp arm at Sasuke. I walked past the bickering two and unlocked my door. "Unless you two want to stay outside all night I suggest you shut up and get inside before I change my mind." They both looked at me with agitated faces, Sasuke picked up his things and brushed past me into my house. Naruto ran up to me and asked "What crawled up his ass?". _Time to get Sasuke back for ignoring me!_

"Well he did tell me that he had a appointment the other day, During the appointment the doctor he had got the patient's clipboards mixed up and gave Sasuke a prostate exam." I whispered to Naruto. Naruto's face turned to horror and he instinctively rubbed his butt. I pushed Naruto into the house so that I could laugh. _Okay Sakura get yourself together, it's just going to get better so just wait it out._ I schooled my features and walked into the house. I locked the door and walked into the living room. "Naruto I am going to put your bags away and grab the medical supplies." I looked over the living room and noticed Sasuke was not in the room. _Must be in his room already._ I grabbed the rest of Naruto's bags and walked upstairs to his room. I opened his door and threw his bag into his room after I headed towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SURPRISE! I am not dead. I apologize for this extremely late update.** I have been busy with work. My computer shat out on me and once I got a new one and started writing again, that one lost all my written files then also shat out on me. This new one is doing a great job and I hope it stays that way. Since work is keeping me busy I will try to update whenever I can and hopefully it won't be over a year. Again I apologize.

PS; Someone asked me for the ages of everyone.

Naruto:16

Sakura:16

Sasuke:16

Ino:16

Shikamaru:16

Chouji:16

Kiba:16

Shino:16

Hinata:16

Neji:17

TenTen:17

Lee:17

All Akatsuki members: 18

 _Italic: 'Inner Sakura'_

Normal: 'Sakura'

 _ **Anyways… I do not own Naruto.**_ Just this wonderful plot.

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. She dropped to the sink cabinet and rummaged through it until she found the stuff she need to fix his pinched nerve. She stood up and looked in the mirror and screamed when she saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. She dropped the ointment and placed her hand over her heart. "SASUKE! What the hell was that for?!" she yelled at him. Sasuke just smirked "I had to get you back some how, for ditching me. Don't worry I will get Naruto back also." He finished saying and walked away.

Sakura picked up the ointment, shut off the bathroom light and left down stairs. When she got into the living room she saw Naruto and Sasuke wrestling. "Well I'm glad you two remembered to move the coffee table this time." She said while lounging on the couch. She watched Naruto struggle for a while. ' _I feel bad for the sexy blonde' '_ Um? Sexy?' ' _Yeah, One day we will have his kids! You watch!'_ 'WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! For one I am not going to date Naruto, Second I will not be having any kids for a while, Third we will find someone better' ' _You are not denying that Naruto is sexy'_ 'I didn't think I would need to'.

Sakura was so engrossed with the conversation that she did not see Naruto and Sasuke had stopped wrestling. Sasuke sat in an arm chair that was in the corner of the room facing the tv. Naruto moved in front of Sakura. "Ummm… Earth to Sakura" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face. Sakura noticed and snapped out of it. "Sorry" she quickly said while blushing. "Did you see Itachi when you went home Sasuke?" Naruto asked while he moved Sakura's head and placed it on his lap when he sat down. All Sakura could think of was how muscular he legs felt, and how nice it would be to see him naked. 'WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!' ' _I told you we will have his babies!'_ 'I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH NARUTO!' Sakura screamed at her inner self.

Naruto noticed that Sakura got mad while spacing out again. "Um? Sakura?" He asked scared that the anger might get turned on him. Sakura looked up to Naruto with wide eyes and a blush across her face. All Naruto could think of is how beautiful Sakura looked while blushing. Sakura turned her face away from him and sat up quickly muttering a quiet apology to him. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked noticing that her face is red. She shook her head up and down worried her voice might give away anything to Sasuke. She slapped her face softly a couple times and turned to Naruto when she knew she was no longer blushing.

"Okay Naruto you know the drill" Sakura told him while moving to kneel on the floor next to the couch. Naruto took off his shirt and stretched out on her couch, throwing his good arm to cover his eyes. Naruto always found it relaxing when Sakura treated him. He usually fell asleep when ever she did treat him no matter where they were. Sakura felt around with her hands to find the pinch nerve in his shoulder. When she found it she applied some pressure on it until it released and she heard a soft pop sound. She took out the muscle relaxant ointment and applied a small amount to his shoulder then quickly bandaged it.

When she cleaned up the mess she made around herself, she quietly got up with her arms full of bandage trash and the ointment. The pinkentte heard soft snores emanating from the blond knucklehead and looked down at him. Her face softened up at the sight and she was tempted to kiss his forehead. She broke out of her thought when Sasuke changed the channel with a sigh. Sakura quickly threw away what she need to and ran upstairs to put her supplies away. She looked up at the mirror and noticed she was blushing again. 'Okay maybe I do like Naruto a little bit' her inner just snorted at her ' _You think?'_ she said sarcastically. Sakura just rolled her eyes, ignored her inner and walked into her room to grab extra blankets and pillows for Sasuke and Naruto.

When the pinkette came back down Sasuke just looked up at her and then turned back to the tv. 'Why that little brat!' Sakura thought while a tick formed on her forehead. ' _We will show him who is boss!'_ Sakura nodded her head in agreement. She walked over to Naruto carefully placing a blanket on his sleeping form. She than lifted his head slowly and placed a pillow underneath it and gently placed his head onto it. She then grabbed the other and chucked them at Sasuke's head. Sasuke easily dodge the pillow and blanket that was thrown at him. "Come on Sakura you will have to do better than that" He said with a sly grin. The tick on her wide forehead just increased in size. "Do not tempt me Uchiha, I have many ways of torturing you" Sakura said calmly.

Sasuke knew then he fucked up. She knew his family and knew how in love his mother was with the pinkette. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of the wrath of his mother. Sakura saw him shudder and was satisfied with his reaction to her threat. "Do not worry my dear Sasuke-Kun I will not tell mother anything…. Yet." She watched in amusement as Sasuke paled. "I'm sorry, just don't tell her alright?" Sasuke said softly but the pinkette still heard the fear in his voice. Sakura just nodded her head and Sasuke relaxed instantly.

"Sasuke how will we avoid the Akatsuki tomorrow, they should know all of our classes by now and be waiting for us." Sakura stated while looking at him with worry. "Sakura I think we should wake up early and contact Kakashi. I'm sure he will gladly help hide us from them for as long as needed." Sakura agreed with that suggestion. Of course Kaka- sensei would help them. They were his prodigies and would want nothing to happen to them. If anything he would train them more to at least stand a chance against the Akatsuki members, or at least to evade them better then jumping out of windows. "Well Sasuke if you want a bath you can take one after me. I will set the alarm for 5:30 so we can break into Kaka-Sensei's office and wait for him."

Sasuke just grunted his acknowledgement to her and went to set his alarm to 5:30 also. Sakura walked up stairs and went into her linen closet and grabbed two towels for herself. The pinkette thought about grabbing some for Sasuke but decided against it, he knew where everything was. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water waiting for it to warm up, she left the door ajar to let out some steam. The pinkette hated it when the bathroom steamed up. She stripped herself of her clothes of that long day and jumped into the shower. Sakura jumped back a bit when the water was still cold. "I hate this old house" she muttered to herself. When the water finally warmed up the pink haired girl quickly washed herself and got out.

Sakura wrapped a towel around her and threw the other atop of her head. She picked up her dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper that was across from her bathroom sink. Sakura looked into the mirror and saw that her cheeks were still red. 'Maybe I am getting sick' she thought. ' _Or maybe you are getting love sick'_ Sakura just ignored her inner and walked out the bathroom. "Okay Sasuke it is all yours!" She yelled downstairs knowing Naruto would not wake up from this. Sakura just shut her door when she heard Sasuke reach the top of the steps. Sasuke knocked on her door. "Yes?" "Sakura is it alright that I sleep on your bedroom floor? It will be a lot more comfortable than the small recliner". Sakura finished drying her body before she answered him. "Yeah, you do know that i don't care where you sleep here as long as you're comfortable." She said while putting on some plain underwear and matching plain bra.

She assumed he went to take his shower or bath because it got quiet after that. She grabbed her sensei's old shirt and threw it on. She looked at the time and it was barely turning 10 pm. Sakura walked towards the bathroom and knocked. When she heard a grunt she opened the door and saw his clothes on the floor. The pinkette rolled her eyes and picked them up and threw them into the hamper also. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yeah" was all he said. The pink haired girl walked out and left the door ajar. She continued to the kitchen and rummaged through her fridge and cupboards. 'Inner make a mental note we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow after school. The boys can carry everything' ' _No problem'_.

Sakura grabbed some leftover rice from the night before and some eggs. She heated up the rice and made some omelettes for her and Sasuke. Sasuke walked downstairs with just some gray joggers that was hanging loosely on his hips. His abs out for the world to see. Sakura was glad she got over her crush other wise right now she would be on the floor with a nose bleed. Sasuke grabbed his portion and sat at the breakfast bar. Sakura grabbed hers and sat next to him. "Sakura where are the tomatoes?" Sakura just looked at him with her mouth full. The pinkette was tempted to talk with her mouth full just to spite the Uchiha. She finished her mouth full and said "I'm so sorry lord Uchiha, but it seems I will need to go to the grocery store to accommodate your needs" The pink haired girl did a half bow in her chair.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Sakura you could have just said you did not have any." Sasuke then turned back to his food and started eating again. Sakura finished her food in a few minutes and put her dishes in the sink waiting for Sasuke to finish so she can quickly wash them before going back to her room. When Sasuke finished he finally got a good look at her. He blushed slightly at the lack of clothes Sakura had on. "Sakura when did you get Kakashi's shirt?" The pink haired girl just shrugged and picked up his dishes and went to wash them. Sasuke grabbed a kitchen towel and started to dry them and put them away. "Thanks Sakura, I think we should get some sleep to start early tomorrow." The black haired beauty said while placing the last dish in the cupboard.

Sakura walked to the living room to check on Naruto. The blond had kicked the blanket off of him. Sakura grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it back atop of him. She watched as Sasuke grabbed his blanket and pillow and head upstairs. Sakura then went around her house making sure all the windows were locked, the doors were locked and all the traps were in their place. Satisfied she turned off all the lights and went into her room and saw Sasuke lying in her bed. Sakura sighed "Sasuke! You're going to take up all the room again!" she exclaimed. "I won't I promise, plus you said as long as we are comfortable." Sakura really regrets saying some stuff but all she can do is move on with what she has to deal with.

Sasuke scooted over and placed his separate blanket atop of himself. Sakura turned of the light and crawled into bed throwing her big plush blanket atop of herself. The pinkette's last thought was she was glad she had a queen sized bed otherwise she would have been on the floor already. The pink haired girl had not remembered what time she fell asleep but woke up to the annoying sound of beeping. Sakura was just going to shut off her alarm and go back to sleep but instead she knocked her alarm clock on the ground. Annoyed with the fact that she now had to get up and look for it to stop the infuriating noise.

Sakura found the cursed thing and turned it off rubbing her eyes to look at the time. The clock read 5:30am. Sakura groaned and remembered this is what they planned last night while Naruto was asleep. Sakura quickly changed into a gorillaz band tee and black leggings, she threw on her black all white converse. She walked over to her bed and yanked the cover off of Sasuke and watched as he curled into himself to atleast keep himself some what warm. Sakura leaned of the muscular teen and slapped her bare stomach "Get up!" she yelled next to his ear. Sasuke shot up and glared at her for waking him up so god damn early. "What the fuck Sakura?!" he growled at her. "Oh dear Sasuke-Kun it is now 5:35 and I still have to wake up the knuckle head, so GET YOUR ASS UP!" she yelled at the end. Sasuke groaned some more and did as she said. Pleased with seen the black haired teen moving she went onto her next victim.

Reaching the living room she noticed the tv was on and the blonde fast asleep with a bowl of popcorn on his chest. Sakura groaned and took the dish and placed on the counter, She walked back into the living room and shut off the tv and smacked Naruto on his still bruised shoulder. "Naruto dear, it is in your best interest to wake up now, before I really hurt you" The pink haired teen said softly into Naruto's ear. The blond shot straight up looking horrified. "But Sakura- chan it's still early" "Yes it is Naruto, Now get your ass up and dressed we leave before 5:50" Sakura left into the kitchen and made some toast for herself. Sasuke came down the stairs with her bag. Sakura mentally smacked herself for forgetting her bag. "Do you have my phone also?" Sasuke just tossed her phone and quickly got dressed.

Now 5:45 Sakura dragged a still half asleep Naruto with her while Sasuke locked her door. "Okay maybe on the bright side Kaka-sensei will be their by now. Sasuke started laughing which woke the blond being dragged. "Stop laughing at me Teme" Sasuke ignored him. "Sakura you really believe he will be there early?" Sakura then started laughing also. The pinkette was surprised they reached the school before 6:20am. They walked into the unlocked building and went straight to Kakashi's office. Sasuke tried to turn the knob which wouldn't budge. Naruto was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes to notice anything. Sakura sighed and handed Sasuke a bobby pin. The black teen started his attempt to pick the lock. "Oh look! Just who I was looking for!" The three teens froze in place with fear of being caught.

AN: Again I am so sorry for the late update, but please read a review and I will get working on my next chapters for both my stories!


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

Guys I am so sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I have been going through an extremely tough time. I am honestly having a hard time bouncing back from all that has been happening. And it has only been getting worse for me. I have lost my drive to write but I have been writing a couple paragraphs here and there for both my stories just to keep my mind off of stuff. I haven't posted and new chapters because I feel it is unfair to you guys to upload a new chapter and not have a new one to post for you guys sooner than a year. Again I am so sorry for not touching these stories in a long time and I would like to thank those who followed. I'll try to get back in the groove of writing but if stuff does finally start going right and I get a job again I do not know when I will be able to write or to post. If that happens I will probably let someone adapt my stories after I tell them the plot and everything and how I want the story to go. But please be patience with me. I Promise to get at least one chapter out for one of the stories. Again I am so sorry.


End file.
